He Does Care
by appa-appa-momo
Summary: Some fire benders are cruel, power hungry monster. But one or two still have a heart; still have a mind of their own. Katara x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site so please be nice... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Air bender.**

**He does care.**

Some fire benders are cruel, power hungry monsters. But one or two still have a heart; still have a mind of their own. Katara x OC.

**Chapters 1-15 has been spell checked and grammar checked. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. **

I watched as the young water tribe girl was tied to the tree, she didn't look scared, frightened even. There was no fear in her eyes. She looked proud, because it was her honour to be part of the southern water tribe. It made me smile, her courage did anyway. She was a brave girl, but what she didn't know is what Zuko was capable of. He would hand her over to the pirates straight away if he knew it would get him the Avatar. He wouldn't have even given it a second thought. The pirates would choose a girl over a scroll any day, and he knew that, and the worst part about that fact is... He wouldn't even care what they did to her.

I could tell she was from the South Pole, her clothes looked poorer, plain, they had nothing to them, and they didn't have the design of the North water tribe either. Even her hair was also done differently to the Northern tribes. Therefore, she must be from the South Pole. It made sense, because she was a friend of the Avatar's, she travelled with him anyway, so she must have been from the South, because that was where the Avatar had first been spotted for the first time in over 100 years, it made perfect sense.

The southern water tribes had taken the worst blows at the start of the war. It was one of the first things the fire benders had on their 'to do list.' Wipe out the water benders of the southern tribes. Their land was huge they had a great city once but now after 100 years of fighting their great lands and city had be turned into one village. There were fewer water benders there than in the North but they were powerful, very powerful, I had never faced one before though, so I wouldn't really know, but this girl here she couldn't be a water bender, no way! How could she be? The water benders of the South Pole had been killed off over 90 years now, it would have been impossible for her to have been one right?

"Lee!" I looked up. Zuko was looking at me, his face emotionless. He hated me, and I didn't know why, I was one of the youngest on his ship and I got bullied a lot for it. The bruises on my face and my arms would prove it, but I had to answer him, because his emotionless face was now getting angrier by the second. I sighed.

"Sir?" I asked quietly, I was not one to talk much. I didn't like to talk much, it got me hurt half the time. I walked up to him; the girl's eyes followed me all the way over to him. "Your majesty?" I asked again. Now a bit confused by his silence, "is there something you need?" I questioned. I did not want to say too much in case it annoyed him. His eyes seemed to soften.

"Go and stand next to that water peasant," he demanded, I was bowing so he couldn't see my facial expression. I scowled at his harsh words. But I had to follow the order because if I didn't... well, I didn't want to think about what would happen if I didn't...

"...Yes... sir" I stammered. Then I stood up straight and stared walking toward the tree where she was tied up. I looked at her, her brown hair, blue eyes, and her constant glare at me as I got closer. When I got in front of her, I stepped to the side of her and stood next to the girl. I looked at her, she was looking at me, her blue eyes met my golden ones, all I could see was determination in her eyes, and she was not going to give up any time soon. I looked away from her, I could remember my granddad's stories of how he had killed water benders from both the North and South poles and for some reason every time, I saw someone that lived or used to live there the only two things that filled me were guilt and sorrow, and I don't know why. I had never killed anyone in my life and I never planned too. However, I knew one day I would have too, this was a war and one day I would have to kill someone, and I didn't even know how I was going to do it. I sighed.

"Right, Li. Take some of the men and go search the woods, my uncle and me will go South with the rest, Lee you keep an eye on that peasant; make sure she does not escape. I heard her growl.

"Yes sir" I muttered, still looking at the ground, I felt like I was about to cry, and I didn't even know why, it hurt being treated like a nobody, no one would care if I just died right now! They would just replace me with someone else anyway. I lifted my head up my golden eyes looked at Li. He was looking at me too. He whispered something to one of the crew, and then he stared to walk over to me. Great. He pushed me to one side and sighed, he was the only one that didn't treat me like-

"Lee, listen to me we are going to be gone all night, so you're going to have to guard this girl for a long time. If the Avatar shows up just..." He looked away from me, and then slowly faced me again. It was like he was ashamed to know me, and then he gave me a sad smile. "Just try you best Lee, I know this crew, they treat you like a... well... know that only Chan and Koran treat you like that. You know that right?" I just nodded. "No one else would dare. But I know that I care if you die or not, ok?" I just nodded again.

I tried to give him a happy smile. However, I failed.

"If I don't come back... Lee, find some strength, and... Just like... I have always said to you...try and talk to Zuko. He is you commander and he cares about you. Even though he does not show it, he... does care, you're his youngest and I'm going to remind him of that." (A/N: His youngest crewmember.) Li gave me one last smile and walk away. Something was telling me that Li, the man who had cared for me ever since I walk on that ship... That he... would not be coming back this time. It saddened me, so I just went back to guarding the water tribe girl.

I watch Zuko while he was talking, well more like shouting. So that everyone could hear him, all the men went off with the pirates into the woods except for Li and Zuko, which worried me. Li said something to Zuko who just looked at me and nodded. He didn't look very happy though. Then they both left me alone, well not completely alone... I have a very angry and annoyed water tribe girl to guard... well it could be worse. No, it really could not... This was going to be a very long night.

**So there you go chapter 1 done! Please review I want to know how I did. So tell me what you think, please. **

**Appa-appa-momo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. This is chapter 2 I hope you like it.**

Katara's POV

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

Great, this could not get any worst right about now; I was tied to a tree. With a stupid fire bender who was standing right next to me. If only Aang had listened to me, in the first place, I would not be in this mess that I am in right now. I sighed and I looked at the fire bender standing next to me. He was probably a monster just like the rest of those assholes, who had me tied to this tree. I looked at the ground and then back at the soldier. He looked no older than my brother, though he was taller and looked liked he was only sixteen. He was taller than Zuko too. His skin was pale and his scruffy black hair stopped near the top of his ears. It suited him.

He did have a fine figure, and he did look good in that armour.

_Katara, that is not the point; the point is that he is fire nation, and he is a monster just like the rest of them._ My face turned in to a scowl and I looked away from the man. I sighed this could not get any worse. I mean where were Aang and Sokka? They should have noticed that I was gone by now. Wait this was Sokka and Aang I was talking about here. They were probably still asleep; they were so lazy it was unbelievable. Maybe if I put up with this a bit longer the man might fall asleep, and I could figure my own way out of this mess. I looked back up at him just in case he was already asleep. But to my disappointment he was not. Darn. I looked back down at the floor, but then my head shot back up and I looked at the man again. But this time I looked at his face. What was that on his face? Cuts, bruises, marks? They looked painful, very painful.

Maybe I should ask him if he's ok...

_No! Katara do not sympathize with the enemy, he probably dissevered them... _

_You do not know that! Maybe he didn't deserve them; you don't if your right do you! _This was stupid I was auguring with my own mind.

_Maybe you should just ask him, he has not said or done anything to you, besides he looks no older than your own brother so he shouldn't have done anything to anyone right?... _

_Katara they kill people before they even get out of their teens. _

_Shut up! I do not know that. _God I must look so stupid right now. Maybe I should stop thinking about him. However, I could not, my harsh thoughts kept playing repeatedly in my mind. Were my thoughts true or not? I did not even know him. He could be the kindest man in the world. Or the most horrid, but the truth is I won't know until I talked to him, or he talks to me. And I wasn't planning to start a conversation with a rude, murderous person like a fire bender.

_Come on Katara you don't know that, he could even let you go if you're good enough. _

_No! _I shook my head that would not work! He was a monster and that was a fact.

_How do you know that Katara? _

_Maybe I should talk to him... _

_KATARA!_ I sighed this was going to be a very long, night.

**Ok. Chapter 2 done. Please review. Please! I know it's short but It will be longer...** **appa-appa-momo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Chapter 3, I liked to thank everyone for the reviews. Well I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything: Nickelodeon owns everything. **

Katara's POV

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I was getting bored. They must have woken up by now, right? Well this was my brother I was talking about, so they might not have. This is just great. I have been tied to this tree for two hours now and I was in pain. My legs and arms hurt, and so did my back. The fire bender had not said a word to me, he had moved though instead of standing, he had sat down on the rock just in front of me, but it was off to the side a little, so he was not sat right in front of me at least. He was not even looking at me. He was looking at the ground, I don't think he would even care if I escaped or not.

_Wait! No! Oh, god NO!_ Panic filled me. I wanted to scream, run away. I didn't care what I did but that though in my head freaked me out so much. It made me feel sick. Physically sick.

"Are you alright?" My head shot up, my facial expression must have given my worry away, but what shocked me most was the kindness in his voice. Kindness I never thought I would hear from any fire bender.

_See. Didn't I tell you? There not all the same. There not all monsters. _The two arguments going on and on in my head. The two opinions of fire benders going on in my head. They were still at it. Like two little people having an argument over something that they didn't agree on. My mind was made up... I was going to talk to him.

"No" I whispered, only loud enough so he could hear me.

"Why?" He asked, standing up walking over to me. I was shocked he seemed to actually care about my worries. Well it sounded like it anyway.

"It's just...well, I don't know..." I stammered... "Wait! What do you care?" I suddenly snapped. I think I shocked him a little. Because he stepped back a little in shock. I just realized what I was doing and what I was going to say.

_That's it Katara, show him who's boss._ The words in my head sounded a lot like what Sokka would have said. But the other voice made me feel guilty. A lot.

_Katara! This man just showed you kindness and you snap at him like that! Don't be like you're brother._ I sighed and I remembered what my father had told me before he had gone to fight in the war.

_If a fire bender shows you kindness, he still has his heart, a mind of his own. There are only a few, but they are there... somewhere in this cold, war struck world'._

"I'm sorry..."

**Please review... :)**

**appa-appa-momo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender**

**He does care**

**Chapter 4**

**Some fire benders are cruel, power hungry monster. But one or two still have a heart; still have a mind of their own. Katara x OC.**

**Ok for people who have read from the start of the story last week, there have been some changes made and be able to understand this chapter and future ones you must re-read chapters 1-3 for this to make sense... sorry :) hope you enjoy.**

**Katara's POV**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I felt guilty, really guilty. He had just shown me kindness that I would never have expected from any fire bender, and I just snapped at him like that. What I had said to him, was unfair, unreasonable and hurtful.

"I'm sorry" I repeated, my face was still facing the ground, and it was only loud enough so he could just about hear me. I looked up to see his face, he looked sad, why? I heard him sigh. He just sat back down, back down on the rock. He just looked back down at the ground. He was starting to annoy me; he didn't even accept my apology. That ungrateful jerk!

"FINE!" Be like that!" I shouted, his head shot up and he glared at me and stood back up.

"What?" He asked, he sounded confused, hurt even. "I asked you a simple question and you snapped my head off". He sighed "So I'm going to ask you again".

H_e sounds pissed off, who wouldn't? I just hurt him. _

"I'm sorry, it's just"...

_No_ _Katara, no tears, don't cry in front of him... DON'T!_ My tears betrayed me. They flowed freely down my face.

"I don't... I don't want to go with them... I"- He cut me off.

"No, don't cry..." He was panicking.

_Why?_ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry... please don't cry." His voice had turned into a whisper, but I could tell it was filled with panic and regret_._

"No... Don't apologize, it's not your fault, it's mine". I told him... he gave me the look that said:

_You can tell me. I'm not going to kill you._ That kind of look, it made me feel a bit better, it was also kind of sweet.

"The pirates-" that all I had to say because he already knew what I was talking about, and what I meant. He sighed and nodded, he also gave me a sad smile.

"That not going to happen, Zuko he would hand you over, but only if it got him the Avatar, but the pirates they will choose a girl over a scroll any day, but I overheard them earlier, and their only interested in the scroll, you're be fine. Zuko, he's not that bad..." He knew he was lying but... "He wouldn't hand you over for any reason... except for the Avatar, but I doubt he will this time though. It depends what mood he's in as well."

I sighed with relief, being handed over to the pirates was every girl's worse nightmare, I would rather be a fire nation prisoner than be with them. I shivered at the thought of what they would do to me. "They should be back soon it been over 6 hours now." He looked and sounded, so tried.

"Why didn't you go to sleep then?" I asked a bit coldly than I had too. He looked up at me.

"I stayed up to make sure you were alright. You seemed worried earlier, anyway, you should go to sleep though, it been a long night of... waiting." I had to agree with him on that, but...

"Goodnight" He said...

I was shocked. "Goodnight." I whispered.

**Chapter 4 finally up... phew :) please review... I know it's short but as I said it will get longer... At some point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, this one is most likely going to be the longest chapter ever... Hope you enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender**

**Chapter 5**

**Lee POV**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

My eyes opened. I sighed I was still tired. So tired, great. They still weren't back, what was taking so long? I laid against the rock so I could try to go back to sleep again. But it failed, I just couldn't sleep anymore. I looked back over at the young girl, who was still tried to a tree, huh, what a way to treat a women.

_She beautiful she's wa- Wait! Lee! What are you thinking? She's the enemy; she's from the water tribe... _A tribe that had suffered so much over the past hundred years, I sighed and looked at the ground sadly.

Great_, guilt, why do I feel so guilty?_ I hadn't done anything to them... I looked at her. I started to walk back over to her. They would be back soon. I hope.

The fire nation may have nearly completed winning this war; the war was to mark the power of the fire nation to the world. When Sozin spoke out, that there should be more respect for the fire nation. The other nations didn't believe the fire nation deserved that kind of respect. Sozin responded to this with full blown war, and by killing every single air bender on this earth. Or so they thought. At first the fire benders, the people, and the leaders of the fire nation agreed with this war, they said it was to show that the fire nation was not weak, was not powerless, it was to show the other nations wrong. But now, now it had gone to far, the killings, the murders, and the pain. Many thousands of people everyday were taken prisoner or killed. Not only did most of the soldiers, the men and women of the fire nation hate this war. Even some of the leaders, of some of the great towns and cities thought the world that the Fire Nation controlled, even they thought it had gone to far... And so did I. This war took my mother away, my father, and my brothers.

_Don't think about it, don't!_

Li did... I missed him, he was like a big brother to me and I knew... I knew he wasn't coming back... he wasn't... I missed him. But if you ever spoke out, against the fire nation, the fire lord, anything about these bastards that had enslaved this world then, then you were consider a coward, a traitor and you are sentenced to death. The most painful death know to fire benders. Our own element. Burning to death, slowly, and yes, you are still alive, when they burnt you.

I sighed; I looked at the girl next to me.

_She was beautiful, her blue eyes, her beautiful figure, her amazing funny come backs when Zuko tries to get her to tell him where the Avatar is. _It made me laugh.

_Huh..._ and smile. I smiled at that thought.

_Maybe she had calmed down now. Maybe I should ask her if she all right...again. _However, she spoke first. I looked at her. She did not look at all happy.

_Great here we go._ Then she smiled.

"Why you being... so kind to me?" It didn't shock me that she was surprised, fire benders were not know for their kindness. "I mean, you could have done a lot of things..." I could tell she was getting angry but I could not tell why, then it clicked, I look at her. My golden eyes flared, my neural expression turned into anger.

"Ho...How dare you" My glare worsened, my fists clenched even harder. "How could you even think I would do that to any women? Tears filled my eyes, at the memory I whished I could forget. I turned around, away from her.

"No, not you I just meant fire benders in general, that's all. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and it just came out wrong." I looked at her I was still angry... I was still-

_Mother, no not you. _I could still hear the screams for my father, but he was gone. Then they- "I'm sorry" I turned round completely now, and stared to walk over her now.

"Its fine, just forget it" I was just trying to forget the awful memory in my head, and I refused to look at her. I had not though about it for years and years. I hated the fire lord for that. I hated my nation, but no matter what, I could never hate my element. I made a flame in my hand and smiled.

"You want to talk about it?" I looked back at her and sighed, but I smiled too. I shook my head, I never told anyone about it, except Li.

"No thank you, it was just a bad memory and—" my eyes widened and I looked at her neck, then I remembered, when I was bowing...My smile grew and I stared to laugh.

"What so funny?" I could tell she was a bit annoyed.

"When I was bowing, Zuko was holding you're mother's necklace, so I took it." I said simply holding it up to her. Her eyes widened and so did her smile, "Here..." I went round the back of her and put it in her hands, her palms, the part of her hands that were not tied up so she could hold the necklace in her hands. "There you go all yours." I smiled. I had lost my mother too and if any body took... my thoughts were cut off, when I saw Zuko and the pirates come though the bushes,

_Why was he smiling? _However, where was Li? I knew what had happened, but I did not want to believe it.

_No... _Now I knew why he was smiling, he had the Avatar and his friend. I think it was the girl's brother, I wasn't sure.

"Let Aang go!" I heard her shout; a pang of sympathy griped my heart. The world's last hope. Gone and I was partly responsible.

"Right we got your Avatar, so we want the scroll... and the girl" My eyes widened.

"Are deal was the scroll." Zuko shot back.

"We want the girl or no Avatar." I looked at the girl her eyes were wide with fear, I was not going to let this happen, I wouldn't to any girl. Especially her.

"Are deal was the scroll" Zuko repeated, the captain scowled.

"Sir" he looked at one of his guards "Lee has the scroll." They all looked at me, and sure enough I was holding the scroll.

"Come on kid we can make you rich... just give us the scroll."

"Don't you dare Lee" Zuko shouted.

"First off, I have a question." Zuko looked at me. I think he knew what I was going to ask. "Where's Li?" Zuko looked at the ground; and then he told me that he had been killed because one of the pirates made a mistake, I sighed sadly. If one of the pirates was responsible for Li death, then I was not giving it to them, I sighed angrily. A few minutes went by, and then I saw a solider go over to Zuko and say. "Um... Sir, he's gone."

Zuko looked and the netting where Aang and Sokka had been kept. "Why didn't anyone keep an eye on them?" He asked annoyed doing a face palm. I looked at the girl; she was still tied to the tree. I felt a pang of sympathy for her, so I smiled at her softy, she looked at me and she smiled back, her smile was sad, but I think she was comfortable smiling at me.

"Sir... Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

**There you go PLEASE review, thanks, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

He smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back, sadly, though. He had just lost his best friend, his brother, I felt for him. Aang and Sokka were gone. However, they would not leave without me would they? No, they wouldn't leave me behind. I looked at Lee again, he was looking at the ground, and I felt so much sympathy for him. I sighed, he was so kind, he had suffered a lot, I didn't know how, or in what way he has suffered, but I knew he had. It was just a feeling I had.

_Aang, Sokka where are you?_ I saw Zuko talking to some of his crew, I sighed, when would this end? I had been tied to this tree for hours now. My muscles ached and my legs did too. I think he had noticed, because he smiled at me sadly, then walked up to Zuko and whispered something in his ear. I saw him nod and looked over at me. I think he was getting annoyed now because Aang had escaped. The man walked back up to me and then went behind me, I felt the rope loosen around my hands and ankles, I sighed that felt so much better. I also felt something grip my neck I began to panic, but then found out it was only the guard putting my mother necklace on. I smiled; I turned around to thank him.

"Um... thank you... Um..."

"Lee" He told me, I smiled.

"Thank you, Lee." He smiled. I turned around to see Zuko and two of his guards walking towards us.

_Great. _

"What are we going to with you then-?"

"You're going to leave her alone!" I turned my head to see Aang and Sokka. My smile grew bigger.

"Sokka. Aang..." I shouted, I waved my hands in the air so they could see me. However, I felt hand on my shoulder, Lee pushed me aside.

"Look, listen to me." I did, he had been so kind to me, and he deserved to be listened too. "I'm sorry I shouted at you, I was just... um... A bit confused by what you meant, but... also; I thought you might want this." I looked at his hand; in it was the water-bending scroll. I looked at him in amazement.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize, and how in the world did you get my necklace and that scroll from Zuko without being caught?" He smiled.

"My mother taught me how to pickpocket, I don't do it anymore, well maybe once or twice." I laughed a little, he did too.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU FIRE BENDING RAT!" I heard Sokka scream as he ran toward Lee, club in the air ready to strike. Lee just moved to the side making Sokka trip and fall to the ground. I could help but giggle at that.

Lee was just staring at Sokka, who was lying on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly and being very steady and careful as he asked, he went to help Sokka up, but before he could, Aang used air bending to strike Lee to the ground. I gasped.

"Aang!" I shouted, bending over to help Lee up from the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked worried. He just nodded and smiled. Aang gave me a funny look.

"I'm fine, thank you."

_He was so polite, wow, and handsome. _

_Katara, he is the enemy!_

_I don't care, he's cute. _I just smiled trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Everyone looked at the pirate captain. "You!". He pointed at Zuko, "you promised the scroll and the girl if we-"

"I never promised you the girl; I would never do that to any girl." He shot back. I smiled. Maybe Zuko wouldn't do a thing like that after all, maybe I was-"

"We want her anyway!"

"Well, you're not getting her." I heard Lee shout.

_He would say that for me. Man, this guy a dream... I think I'm in-_

_KATARA! It's all a lie, he's the enemy, as soon as you let your guard down he will-_

_Shut up! _I really had to stop arguing with myself.

**I know it's short... I will make it longer next time I promise. Please review... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was so busy. Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

**Lee POV:**

The pirate's were gone, half of them dead, half of them ran. They had killed only two of our men. I didn't know them but I felt a pang of sorrow. For their loss, would hurt their families and their friends, and the people who knew them. Great more grief, and more pain. It hurts. I looked back at the water tribe girl, she was so beautiful, and really she was. I would be killed, for even calling her that, but I could still think it. I smiled at that thought.

_She's looking at me! Do something you look like an idiot, smiling to yourself like that. Do something now! _I shook my head. Came back to earth, but I was still smiling to myself. I heard her giggle, I blushed.

"Sokka calm down." I heard her whispered lowly, I looked at her, my eyes softened. I smiled. I should really stop doing that. I was smiling too much. I looked away. She was trying so hard to calm her brother down.

"Beautiful." I muttered, I saw her turn, I saw a blush crossing her face.

_No, she heard me... Wow her smile... her-_

"Katara?" I turned my head to see Zuko.

_How the hell did he know her name!?_

_Don't be stupid he's been chasing them for the past year._

I looked at him and understood, he would never do something like that to anyone. He wasn't like his father. He would never be... He was his mother. I walked up to Zuko and stood beside him, he looked at me and I swear he actually smiled at me. I thanked Li for that. Agni I missed him already.

"...Katara, I just want to let you know... even though you're my enemy and we hate each other and I... I still of coarse... even though that is still all true, I want you to know that I would never hand you over to the pirates. I never said that to them. That was not the deal I made." He bowed a little. I smiled. I thought it would be right to add to that.

"He's telling the truth." I didn't know if that was true or not, but I didn't really care. She looked at me and smiled.

"Zuko... Thank you." She didn't smile but I knew she meant it. Zuko walked away leaving me with, Katara. I cleared my throat.

_God, she amazing. Beautiful. _

I think I was in love. I know it's crazy. I looked away.

_Don't' say a word._

**Ok as I took so long to update, I promise to do the next chapter before the end of the week. :) Please review.**

**As always**

**Appa-Appa-Momo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**See. I promised you the next chapter this week, and I keep my promises. ;) So here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Katara's POV:**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

He was staring at me, I couldn't look away. He had the most handsome eyes. I smiled softly. He did too. He had a wonderful smile, warm and comforting. He turned his head to the side a little; I assumed it was in confusion, I had been staring at him for over a couple of minutes now.

_Look away, look away!_

_Shut up. He is so handsome. He's a dream..._

My thoughts were cut off as I heard my brother's voice.

_Oh God, no._

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" We both turned our heads.

"Sokka stop"! He did, and Aang walked up next to him. "He's done nothing to me, he actually helped me. He gave me the water scroll and my mother's necklace back." I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"So! He's a fire bender! He IS a monster! A fire bender killed our mom."

"That wasn't him. He had nothing to with that, He's been nothing but kind to me, and you have no right to say that Sokka."

"Katara..." I looked at Lee. "It's fine, I understand." He smiled softly. "It was an honour to meet you, really it was." He started to walk away, the truth was, I didn't want him to, he made me feel... I don't know... He made me have butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He made me feel special.

_Katara what are you saying, he's a fire bender._

_So you keep saying. I keep telling you. He different, he is not a monster. Not like the others, and that's the end of this._

"Katara..." I looked at Aang. "Are you ok?"

"Katara, how could you stick up for him?"

"Thank you Aang I'm fine." He smiled. "And Sokka, he has done nothing to me and he's not a monster. He different, I know it."

"Fine Katara, what ever you say. Can we get out of here?" I nodded.

"Sure. Where's Appa?" I asked, looking around.

"Katara?" I looked to see Lee standing beside me. "I have... convinced Zuko to... um; help you in a-way. As fire bender's we hate pirates... hate them, we can't stand them. Even Zuko has a heart; we were both wrong I guess... He says he will give you a lift to the next island. Then you will be free to go..."

"Wait how can we trust you?" Sokka asked coldly.

"Please I don't want you get hurt by pirates, captured even, do you even know what they do to girls... I mean women like you Katara?" I smiled he was so mature, unlike some one I knew.

"Alright Lee, tell Zuko thank you and that would be great, but if he tries anything he will..." He laughed.

"Don't worry even Zuko, doesn't like the fact of you getting captured by pirates. I think every fire bender would care... well except Zhao...

"Who's Zhao...?" I asked a little confused.

"Only a cruel monster... come on Katara I walked you to the ship." I smiled and told the others to follow.

_Wow, he's worried about me, he cares. He so... Oh my god, I think I am in love._

_Katara!_

_Shut up, I am not going to say a word._

**I know it's short. However, writing two chapters in one week is hard. So please review... :) I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, chapter 9, I'm sorry it took so long to update I was on holiday for a week. Therefore, as a treat, I will update again before the end of the week and make it extra long but this one will be short sorry. It will Aang POV in the next chapter, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Katara POV:**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. **

I was walking next to Lee, he was asking me questions about my culture, water benders in general, and are history. He also asked me what it was like to be in control of such an amazing element, I had blushed at the question, I don't even know why. I think it was because I liked him, his kind words, so polite. So handsome. I think he saw me blushing because his pale cheeks started to go a ruby colour as well, he looked away from me. I looked in the other direction, he was so cute...

I looked behind me to see Aang and Sokka walking between two fire benders, they looked so pissed off, it was kind of funny.

"So... when we get to the ship, your get the spare room, but I'm afraid that your brother and the Avatar will have to go in the cell, I'm sorry." He sounded sorry.

"No", I half shouted, I'm not leaving them; you will have to put me in there with them." I demanded. He smiled.

"Are you sure? If you want I could-"

"No, thank you Lee, their not going to like it, but it's only a day away from the next island. Their live." He laugh a little.

"Alright, Katara as you wish." He nodded his head and smiled. "I will make it happen... Somehow..." I giggled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We arrived at the ship, it was not big but it was not small. Its metal skin looked cold, dark... just like the fire nation... Well not like Lee...

_Stop thinking about him! He the enemy!_

_I know, I know... What am I going to do?_

"Katara, are you alright?" He was smiling at me, a kind smile... comforting...

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking." I sighed, He nodded.

We walked up the ramp, onto the deck, there were men all over the deck. All men.

"Don't worry there are only two men on this ship that are not married." Panic filled me, was he married? "Zuko and me." I sighed, he wasn't married. I couldn't like a married man.

_You don't like him you just think you do._

_Shut up. I do, I really do._

Lee led us down the stairs to the prison cells, Sokka didn't like it but he kept his mouth shut... for now.

"Here we go, dinner will be in an hour, if you need to go to the bathroom just ask... I think that's it. Sleep well...Katara." He blushed a little, so did I.

"Goodnight, Lee."

We all went to sleep.

**Done please review. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had no computer... that was working. I never thought this story would get this far but is has. Ok chapter 10.**

**Katara POV.**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes shock. "Wha-?"

"It's alright, it's just me." I started to calm down. I sat up and stretched. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or something; he looked away a little embraced. I blushed.

"Yes please." He lent me his hand so he could help me up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, after that I'll take you to breakfast. I think your brother and your friend are already there." I was shocked. How where they up before me? There was something wrong, very wrong... "Are you alright Katara?" I looked at him.

"Yes, yes..."

"Are you sure?" He looked a little worried.

"Yes, Lee I'm fine. I promise." He smiled and bowed a little.

"Of course, let's go." I followed.

"Hey Katara." I saw Aang waving. I sighed.

"Hi Aang, how are you up before me?" I asked

"Oh, Sokka was in a mood."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I nodded. I walked over to the door. When I walked around the corner, I bumped into Lee.

"Oh hey."

"Hey. Is there something I could... um... help you with."

"Yes... It's about my brother..."

"Oh, he's on deck... When I... he's on deck..."

"Thank you... what were you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok... Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." He walked away. I was a little worried. My brother could wait he was most likely in a mood because he had to stay here. I knock on the metal door after about an hour, he opened the door. I smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Katara..."

"Hey can I talk with you? He hesitated. He moved out of the way.

"Of course." He closed the door.

"Are you alright? You're acting a little strange this past hour." He looked away.

"Nothing." He snapped. I was taken back by this voice. He face changed. "I'm sorry... I...I..." He fell to his knees. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Lee!" I sat beside him. "What's wrong...?"

"My... My sister... She's... I got a letter..." He stared to cry harder.

"Lee, what..."

"She's..."

"She... what?"

I felt so bad, what was wrong with him? Just an hour ago he was happy... Now... What happened? There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Aang said as he opened the door.

"Aang, this isn't the time, I'm sorry." He looked at Lee sadly.

"Ok," he closed the door.

What was wrong with him?

**I know it's so easy. So please review. I'm working on them being longer... Soon. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**That's right I'm updating early whoo! Because I took so long to update on my other stories... Well enjoy. Thank you for all the people that reviewed. :)**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

**Katara POV**

I didn't know what to do, he was crying his eyes out, and it kind of reminded me of what I was like when my mother had been killed. I looked down, he was holding the letter in his hand so hard, that the paper was crumbling and ripping, I gently took it from his hand while rubbing his back trying to calm him down. He looked up and me, tears were still streaming down his face. I wiped some away with my thumb; my father did the same thing to me, when mom had died. He smiled at me, his sweet loving smile. He was so different from everyone else. Aang... I knew he loved me, but I... I loved someone else. Lee had been nothing but kind to me. He had saved me from a damned pirate, who had tried to kill me, twice. Yeah, I forgot to mention that. He had such handsome eyes; his lips weren't too bad either. I stared to blush; I think he noticed because he stared to smile. I had to find a way out of this even though it was hard, and I so didn't want to, but I had to.

"What's wrong?" He looked away.

"Read the letter." That all he said, so I did.

_Dear Lieutenant Lee Carter. (A/N: I made the surname up)_

_I am so sorry to inform you of the terrible news of your sister's death, but she failed_

_to meet the approve measures to support her Nation and the Fire Lord himself._

_Because of this she was killed by Genral Zhao, because of her traitory to her nation. We are_

_sorry this could of not of reach you sooner, so you could have said goodbye. We are very sorry for your loss._

_And we hope, in time you will be able to understand why we the Fire nation had to take these actions._

_sincerely_

_The Great General of the Fire Nation._

_I'm sorry son. She will be missed. _

_Remember I'll always love you, and I loved your sister very much. She's with your mother and brother's now and one day we will meet them again. Agni be blessed. _

_Your father,_

_Gernal James Carter_

I read the rest of the letter slowly... There way something written roughly on the bottom... I smiled as I read it.

_I love you always... And forever._

_._

I still covered my month in shock; the fire lord had his sister killed for what she believed in, just because she spoke out against two terrible men.

"Lee, I' so sorry."

"I know"

"Your father the Great General?"

"Yeah and the shocking thing is that he still loves me." He smiled a little.

"Who_"

"Lets just say he's more powerful than Zhao, but not more powerful than the fire lord. He could get me and my sister out of anything when we were young. But when mom died..."

"Your mum is dead too? I know it not my place to ask, but"

"No, I'll tell you when I feel better, ok. I just feel a little."

"I know, I understand, I'm sorry for your loss Lee."

"Thank you, Katara."

"You're welcome."

I could swear I was getting so close to him, he felt so warm, his beautiful eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine.

"Katara!" The door open, we both backed away from each other blushing.

Damn you Sokka!

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, chapter 12... :D never thought it would get this far... but it has. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed you are a great help, but most of all I want to thank... Appa-Appa-Away for all her help and advice on this story, thank you... Alright, on with the story I hope you enjoy... :)**

**For the first time in like 3 chapters its Lee POV.**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

So close, I was so close to her, so close to kissing her. The question was, did she want it? Or was it all me. All of sudden for no reason at all I felt guilty... No reason, I was using her! I liked her too much and when she came to comfort me, I used that moment to... Oh Agni...

"I'm sorry... I'm just going to leave..." I ran out the room like I was going to be sick. I heard her shout my name but I just couldn't face her now. What have I done? I'm such an idiot! I walked to the kitchen to see Iroh, he was drinking a cup of tea. It was the most common thing on this ship. To see Iroh drinking tea. If I wasn't so down I might have laughed at the thought.

"Ah hello Lee." He smiled happily at me. He saw I had been crying. Then his expression changed. "Did you get your father's letter?" I nodded. "I'm sorry Lee, I really am." Zuko walked in. He did something that every crew member wanted to see, something that they wanted him to do to them. He smiled at me; it was a sad smile though. He looked at his uncle and then back at me.

"I'm... sorry Lee." He meant it, he rarely said something like that, and so when he said it he meant it.

"Thank you sir." He nodded and walked out the room without another word.

"Lee, there something else on your mind isn't there? Come sit down. I think it time we had a talk... about a certain someone." I hesitated a little. But I sat down next to him.

"You have lost so much, mother, sister, brother and in some ways your father, but even after going though all that, you stay by my nephews side even though it would be so easy to go to your father and earn so much more. Now I know why you stayed, I know now anyway. Even after all that, your brother was killed by an earth bender, but when we are at the ports your treat them with so much respect and kindness it doesn't even seem that your fire nation. You are one of the rare few... That is still himself, still respects and does not want to harm the people of the other nations. You, you are your father's child, you wouldn't even say a bad word of the man who turned your family in to the fire nation solders... You still have a heart Lee, a mind of your own. That lovely girl you are too ashamed to talk to because that your fire nation, I don't think she cares, she's read you like an open book, she can see your not like everyone else. I think she might even like you back."

It took me a few seconds to take it all in. "You really mean that?" I asked a little shocked. He nodded.

"You reminded me so much of Zuko... well when he was younger, but he cares for you, this whole crew. He stood up for you and that's the only reason you're still alive." I smiled.

"I know. You really think she likes me back?" For a few minutes I thought he was crazy, but then again it might be true, well I hope t was. He just nodded.

"Yes." That's all he said. "I'll leave you alone for a while, you've been though quite a bit today, and Zuko told me to tell you, you can have the day off tomorrow." I looked at him in shock. "Every time someone loses someone on this crew you have a day off, we really should have given you a day off when Li died. He was one of the closest thing you had to a family at the time. Well goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight Iroh and thank you." He smiled,

"Your welcome." That talk had made me feel a lot better about myself and about everything else... About an hour later I got up, I was going to talk to her.

"Sokka! You can't just come in like that, Lee and I were talking about stuff and you...well you... interrupted us."

"We need to have a talk Katara."

"About what?"

"About him..." He pointed at the door.

"Why? He has done nothing wrong, he..."

"Katara! He's fire nation!"

"Sokka he's different!"

"NO HE'S NOT! HE IS A MONSTER, HE IS PART OF THE SAME NATION THAT KILLED OUR MOTHER, AND HE IS PART OF THE NATION THAT KILLS WHEN THEY DON'T GET WHAT THEY WANT! HE IS THE SAME SNAKE, A MONSTER; IT WON'T SUPRISE ME IF HE KILLED HIS OWN FAMILY! AND I KNOW YOU THINK THE SAME THING!"

"What?" We both looked at the door.

"Lee, I'm so sorry... I-"

"You think I'm a monster Katara?" He looked down at the floor.

"No! No, your not." At this point Aang walked in.

"Katara, I'm sorry but I'm just going to leave. I'm sure you can find your own way to the cells... Reo will bring your breakfast in the morning because... I... can't." He walked out.

"Lee wait..." I ran after him but he was gone.

"Sokka, how could you say that?" Aang asked, he been nothing but kind and..."

"I don't care Aang he is fire nation."

"Is that all you can see, he's lost everything Sokka!" I shouted, he looked up to me for comfort because he knew I had been thought it before. Do you know how guilty he felt when I was tied up or when I was in the cells? He has been so kind and he known's how I feel..." I stared to cry, I ran out the room, there weren't many places to run to but I just ran... I felt so guilty.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

"Katara!" I shouted but I knew she couldn't hear me.

"Well that went well; I really hope you're happy with yourself." I told him "You really upset her. Lee as well."

"I know... I don't care about him, but I better find Katara."

"I think you should." I told him, he walked out the room. Leaving me alone.

"Sometimes he such an idiot." I muttered.

**I updated this again because I'm enjoying writing this story so much... Please review. :) Once again thank you Appa-Appa-Away! :) I think this is longest or one of them anyway... well hope you enjoyed it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13... Whoo this one is going to have to been shorter...Sorry. Thank you for all the lovely reviews...** **Lets go!**

**Lee POV**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I was wrong, I was always wrong I messed everything up. She hated me, she thought I was a monster; she thought I was the same as all of them.

_Maybe you heard it wrong._

_I know what I heard!_

_She LOVES you, you idiot!_

_NO!_

I walked though the halls of the ship towards the deck, I need some fresh air. Every girl I fell in love with; use me, hurt me and then leaves me when they are finally fed up with me, she was just the same.

_No she not! It's been years since you listened to me. Why don't you start now?!_

_Leave me alone._

Lee! I turned around.

"Aang, What do you want?"

"You got it all wrong; Katara never said that about you."

"Aang, I don't care what you have to tell me." I turned around to walk away.

"SHE LOVES YOU!" He covered his mouth. I turned around.

"Wha-"

"Yeah... She likes you, just like you like her."

"I don't-"

"Don't give me that! Go talk to her she crying her eyes out." Guilt. Great.

"No... I... Katara..." I ran towards the cells. What have I done?

I walked down the metal stairs; to her cell... she was asleep. I opened her door as quietly as I could and sat down next to her, I would wait until she woke up...

**Very short yes! But I can't update this story for a whole week, so I wanted to get this up for you... School work you know? Please review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have some time to write this... Chapter 14 So well enjoy and thank you for all the reviews. :) This will be longer than the last one ;)...**

**Katara's POV:**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

I woke from my troubled sleep, my eyes opened slowly, and there he was kneeling next to me. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the door. Even after all he had been though... He thought I hated him, but even after all that he was here... I smiled for the first time in about twenty-four hours.

"Lee?" He looked at me, he looked so, so tired. He smiled at me.

"Katara..." He stood up. "Do you need me to help you up?" I nodded, my legs were stiff and my back hurt. He held his hand out. He helped me to my feet, a little to fast because my face ended up being so close to mine. I blushed, so did he.

"Katara... I'm... so..."

"I know, it's not your fault. You know I don't think you're a monster don't you?"

"I know... I'm sorry, look we are going to stop off at the market soon so I was wondering if I... I could escort you around I mean... I've been there before..."

"Yes I would love that."

"You would? I mean, of course. Do you want me to take you to the deck?" I nodded.

"Let me just say how sorry I am for what my brother said, he didn't mean it." I lied.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Katara." He smiled. "Come on." I followed.

We walked down the hallway towards the deck, he was walking next to me, I mean right next to me. He was so warm. My gran-gran used to tell me that fire bender's had a flame in their chest, to keep them warm during the deadly winter about two hundred years ago. I didn't believe it now, but Lee was really warm. He opened the door and held it open so I could go by first, I giggled a little.

"Why thank you my good sir." He laughed.

"You're welcome my lady." He kissed my hand and bowed a little. I think my face turned into a tomato color, I smiled. Then we walked out to the deck. He shut the door and stood next to me,

"What going on?" I asked confused.

"Were preparing for music night, Iroh's idea... Zuko didn't take it so well." I laughed, "sounds like fun." He nodded and smiled,

"We'll be at port in the morning, we but your brother and the Ava- I mean Aang in a spare room, yours is next door to mine, so if you want anything... just knock." He was blushing. Good... I laughed.

"Thank you. Lee."

"Your welcome and truly, I am sorry."

"I know". I hugged him, "Forgive me to?"

"Yeah I do." He hugged me back.

**Lee POV:**

I had been thinking about what Aang had said...

_She loves me?_

_Yes you idiot, that what I've been telling you all this time._

_Yeah,_

_Ask her to a dance..._

_No!_

_Yes you are..._

_Fine._

_That's my boy._

_Shut up!_

Ok. I can do this.

"Katara."

"Oh, hey Lee I just thought I'd help Iroh." He walked out the room; I knew what he was doing.

"Um... I was... wondering if you... You would you know... Well, dance with me... Tonight? She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you me, the dance floor." She giggled.

"Of course I would love to.

"Me too." I left the room.

_YES!_

_Told you..._

**NEXT chapter Market, music night, and a little surprise for Katara... No Lee don't. Opps...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15... Lets go.. Thank you for the reviews... :)**

**Katara's POV:**

**This chapter has been spell checked and grammar checked to the best of my abilities. (They have **_**not**_** be changed at all, the changes I made was to make the story make more sense). The story does not need to be re-read. J**

This was so much fun, I mean music night, I thought it was great and so did Aang, Sokka didn't think the same thing. But I didn't care. Several officers, privates had asked me if I wanted to have a dance. I had turned them down kindly. I wanted my first dance to be with Lee... I didn't say that but I still wanted to dance with him first. I smiled at the thought of his warm body against mine. I blushed at the thought of something else. I cleared my throat.

"Hello Katara," I looked up to see Zuko.

"Hello Zuko..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you alright?" He nodded. He just sat down next to me. I didn't mind.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Lee." I said without thinking. He smiled.

"You do have a good choice in boys Katara."

"I do?" He made a humming noise, "How do you know?"

"I know Lee." He looked at me and smirked.

"You know Lee... What does that mean...?

"He has had a lot of heart ache, both from girls and his family. On his family's part... It wasn't their fault. But the girls... They just broke his heart in two."

"He got a letter about his sister."

"I know."

"He has no family expect from his father... And this crew... Well enjoy yourself Katara." He stood up and walked over to his uncle and a few guards. I smiled.

"I will."

I looked at Aang, he was playing some kind of game with some of the crew. It was quite funny seeing him having so much fun, and the crew they treated him like a person... One of them. It made me smile to see a crew so kind to me, Aang and even Sokka.

"Katara."

"Hey Lee." I smiled.

"You... Want to dance?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He smiled sweetly. He took me over to the dance, (the crew deck) floor, Zuko crew did have some women so most of the men danced with them. I drew close to him so I was leaning right close on him. Not too close to him of course. I could still move my feet, one of my hands was in his other hand, it was like he was rocking me back and forward slowly. He twirled me around twice before pulling me close to him again. He was so warm. My head was leant against his chest, my head rested just under his chin. One of his hands was rested gently against my hip. My other hand was laid lazily on his shoulder; I smiled gently and then sighed happily. This was perfect. This perfect moment ended, as it did he kissed me on the hand. Then he took my hand and took me off the deck to the sitting areas just off the dance floor. I sat down on the seat smiling and looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. His lips were so warm. It made me smile. This moment was perfect.

After that I went to bed.

The market was quite peaceful, many markets and ports let Zuko's crew though, and they didn't even need to use force or death threats to get in. I was walking with Aang and Lee. I was stood in the middle and they both walked to the side of me, Aang was telling Lee about his times at the Air temples. Lee was enjoying every minute of it. It was safe to say that they were almost friends.

Aang left us alone after a while Lee had taken my hand, he had said it was to keep me safe. Ha. I knew why. But I decide to keep it to myself, he was so sweet and I didn't want to ruin this.

I was wondering where Sokka was by now, I had asked Lee if we could look for him. I didn't really need to ask. But I just wanted too. He was too polite to say no.

We had been looked around for a while. We couldn't find him, Lee had let go of my hand a was a little way behind me, looking for Sokka... I didn't hear him shout my name, I just felt someone push me hard. I fell to the floor, it hurt quite a lot. I thought I had blacked out for a second. I looked behind me to see something I really didn't want to see.

"LEE!" I screamed. I ran over to him, he was lying on his back clutching where the arrow had hit him. Right in his side.

"Lee, no..." I stared to cry.

"I... Don't cry..." Katara. He was finding it hard to breathe; the arrow might have hit him in the lung. One of the most fatal places for any arrow to hit. "It's... Ok."

"Please... don't die."

"Katara..."

"Yes." He was losing a lot of blood, maybe an opened wound in his back.

"I...I... Lo-" He didn't finish. He tried again. "I...I..." He closed his eyes in pain. "I'm... Sorry."

"No... Thank you... You didn't need to do that."

"I couldn't let you... get hit... By..." He grounded. "Katara..." His eyes were wide... "Run!" I looked up to see Zhao. Lee had told me what he looked like, I knew it was him.

"No."

"Please... Run"

"I'm sorry," Zhao was getting closer.

"No.." His hand touched my cheek and smiled. "Katara... Run. He smiled weakly I nodded. I wanted to stay with him, but I know that would mean death all over. I started running, I looked back, and I watched as Zhao and his men surrounding him.

_No! _I was crying, sobbing even. I had to find Zuko.

Right Now!

_I will find you. _Because I won't let the Fire Nation hurt someone I love.

_You're fooling yourself..._

_Why don't you shut up! _I told the voice in my head.

It did...

**This is the last chapter I can do until next week... Hope you enjoyed, please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**...** **I'm finished being busy :) Here's chapter 16.**

* * *

I had told Zuko what had happened, when I told him he didn't want to believe me. But after a while he started too, he asked me if I was ok. I said I was fine. But Lee... He took me back to the ship where Sokka and Aang where waiting for me. This wasn't going to end well...

"Katara! Are you okay?!" Sokka ran up to me, looking up and down, to see if I'd been hurt.

"Sokka... I'm fine. Lee pushed me out of the way, he took the arrow."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yes" I looked at the floor. By now the whole crew knew. I felt so guitly for leaving him I stared to cry.

"Katara this isn't your fault, he... cared for you. I think he even..."

"Miss..." I looked round to see one of the guards.

"Yes"

"This just came in by the hark, it's was addressed to you, miss."

"Oh, thank you," I looked at Zuko. "I'm going to go to my room." He nodded at me and even smiled.

I walked to my room the letter was in my hand. I sat on the bed and opened it. I read the letter. I didn't want to.. But.. I sighed sadly.

_Dear Katara,_

_I know what I assumed was wrong, I hurt you and I know that what I said was wrong and I'm sorry. _

_What I'm about __to tell you in this letter I can never and would never have the courage to say to_

_your face. I have made many mistakes in my life, with women and my family_

_It's kind of hard for me to write this letter. But I thought it was only right._

_If you ever see my father, please tell him I'm sorry... Tell him I only wanted the_

_best. And tell Zuko thank you for what he did so long ago... He'll know what you_

_mean._

_I never trusted anyone as I trust you, and when you first came on this ship I could call you a_

_good friend. But things change, nothing happened. I couldn't let you die, not by his hands. But this never should of happened like this._

_You were supposed to get off this ship days ago._

_I know what you've been though and one day I would like to tell you my past. I trust you._

_I know by now that I'm with Zhao, he will kill me in the end. And I now know that I will never _

_get the chance, get that chance..._

_To tell you, that I liked you. Maybe you don't feel the same._

_But I fell in love with you. Since the night I met you. Tell Aang I wish him good luck,_

_have a good life Katara,_

_Stay safe._

_And please don't come after me,_

_Forever yours,_

_Lee Carter._

I read the letter over and over. He felt the same way, he love me? He did... I was going to get him back no matter what.

I loved him.

* * *

**It's short for a reason don't worry. Please review... :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long to update, here's chapter 17... ****Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I had been in this cell for over two weeks now, they had chained me up to the wall. My body ached, everything ached. I grounded in agony, even if I was in some much pain, at least Katara was safe. I hoped she had got my letter, I hoped she was safe. I tried to move but I couldn't my chains were too tight. I couldn't feel my legs. I was so thirsty, I wanted to go to sleep, but if I did I might not wake up again. I was finding very hard to breathe. If I had to suffer so Katara could be safe then so be it. The arrow was still in my side, it was agony. I had lost a lot of blood from the exit wound, every time I breathed... It hurt so much, I didn't know how I had lived this long.

They had banged it up, not very well though, it was loose and it was rip in places, they hadn't removed my armor, and it was stiff and for the fist time it felt so uncomfortable. I... The door opened...

"Well isn't it the son of the Great Genral, Lee Carter," I glared at him. I found it hard to speak.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" I tried to act stupid.

"Don't you do that!" He hit me across the face, hard, very hard... I screamed I didn't notice he had lit a flame in his hand. "I will ask you again. And this time you will answer me... Where are they?"

"Alright... I'll tell you...But you'll have to come close... I'm finding hard to speak." I coughed, and there was a hint of blood in my mouth. He pulled me close, It looked like to him that I was going to speak, but I just spat in his face. "Go... Rot... In hell..." He dropped me on the floor,

"you little..." He lit another flame in his hand, he looked like was ready to hit me again, but the door opened,

"Sir?"

"What!?"

"The Genral Carter is here..."

"Father?"

"He knows about Lee."

"How...?"

"Well he's been here for two weeks, someone on the ship must have told him, or the girl who was with him told Zuko and Zuko told him..." He looked at me, I was in such a state, I had at least broke six ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg, there was still an arrow in my lung. They had treated me every so often so I didn't die...

Bastards...

He left.

"Father!" I screamed I didn't care, "Father!" I stared to cry. I was in so much pain...

"Father...!" I was staring to black out now... The door slammed open, at that point everything went black. Please tell me that it wasn't Zhao...

* * *

**Katara's POV:**

After I had told Zuko what had happened, he tried to get in contact with Lee's father, after he had, I had to tell him what had happened and he wasn't happy about it, not with me, he had thanked me about eight or nine times that day. He was so grateful, I think he knew what I felt for his son, like my mother would know my feelings, I knew Lee had no mother, she had died at some point... His father was the only thing that Lee had left, his father looked a lot like Lee, he really did. He looked like an older version of him.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see Lee's father,

"yeah..."

"I know you feel guilty, but there's no need, he did it for you... If he did that it means he cares."

"I.. know... I care too."

"Well if you want to see him he's in the medical room..."

That was over two weeks ago, Lee was safe, and all I needed to tell him how I feel... I couldn't have yet, he had been out this whole time.

But now I could tell him, I walked off the deck.


End file.
